<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Merlin-Inspired by CeeSaltSanctuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024546">[ART] Merlin-Inspired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary'>CeeSaltSanctuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Digital Artwork [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeSaltSanctuary/pseuds/CeeSaltSanctuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just posting pieces here that I don't really have a story for, but still want to share with the rest of the fandom! I will update the tags as I keep adding chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Digital Artwork [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arthur being a Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come say hi on my Tumblr (same name)! I'm always in the market for some ideas, so if you have any scenes you'd love to see added to this compilation of random drawings, let me know! </p><p>Update:You can actually see the art now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                               </p><p>I sure do love me some season 1 Arthur</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Resigned Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                         </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick sketch of Merlin! I’m horrible with colors so I’m trying to get more familiar with color palettes and how colors go together!</p>
<p>I feel like in this piece, Merlin is about to face off with some big fiery creature in a magic-drenched area (hence the blue floating balls of magic) which is why he’s in shades of red and orange. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea of Merlin being connected to the Earth and the elements, but on the show, we really only see a lot of Merlin using fire and I wanted to explore Merlin using other elements. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come and say hello on tumblr, I have the same username!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>